historic_housesfandomcom-20200213-history
Burghley House
Burghley House is a grand sixteenth-century country house in the civil parishes of St Martin's Without and Barnack in the Peterborough unitary authority of the English county of Cambridgeshire, but adjoining Stamford in Lincolnshire. It is a leading example of the Elizabethan prodigy house, built by and still lived in by the Cecil family. Its park was laid out by Capability Brown. The exterior very largely retains its Elizabethan appearance, but most of the interiors date from remodellings before 1800. The house is open to the public and displays a circuit of grand and richly furnished state apartments. The house is on the boundary of Barnack and St Martin's Without, within the boundary of the City of Peterborough in the county of Cambridgeshire; it was formerly part of the Soke of Peterborough, an historic area that was traditionally associated with Northamptonshire. The house is now run by the Burghley House Preservation Trust, which is controlled by the Cecil family. History Burghley was built for Sir William Cecil, later 1st Baron Burghley, who was Lord High Treasurer to Queen Elizabeth I of England, between 1558 and 1587, and modelled on the privy lodgings of Richmond Palace. It was subsequently the residence of his descendants, the Earls, and since 1801, the Marquesses of Exeter. Since 1961, it has been owned by a charitable trust established by the family. Lady Victoria Leatham, antiques expert and television personality, followed her father, Olympic gold-medal winning hurdler and runner, IAAF President and MP, David Cecil, the 6th Marquess, by running the house from 1982 to 2007. The Olympic corridor commemorates her father. Her daughter, Miranda Rock, is now the most active live-in trustee. However, the Marquessate passed it in 1988 to Victoria's uncle, Martin Cecil, 7th Marquess of Exeter, and then to his son, William Michael Anthony Cecil, both Canadian ranchers on land originally bought by the 5th Marquess, who have not lived at Burghley. The house is one of the main examples of stonemasonry and proportion in sixteenth-century English Elizabethan architecture, reflecting the prominence of its founder, and the lucrative wool trade of the Cecil estates. It has a suite of rooms remodelled in the baroque style, with carvings by Grinling Gibbons. The main part of the house has 35 major rooms, on the ground and first floors. There are more than 80 lesser rooms and numerous halls, corridors, bathrooms, and service areas. In the seventeenth century, the open loggias around the ground floor were enclosed. Although the house was built in the floor plan shape of the Letter E, in honour of Queen Elizabeth, it is now missing its north-west wing. During the period of the 9th Earl's ownership, and under the guidance of the famous landscaper, Capability Brown, the south front was raised to alter the roof line, and the north-west wing was demolished to allow better views of the new parkland. A chimney-piece after the design of Venetian printmaker Giovanni Battista Piranesi was also added during his tenure. The so-called "Hell Staircase" has substantial ceiling paintings by Antonio Verrio, from 1697, and walls by Thomas Stothard, who completed the work about a century later. Art collection Although depleted of a number of important pieces by death duties in the 1960s, the Burghley art collections are otherwise mainly intact and are very extensive. The house still displays several hundred paintings, a large proportion of which are of the 17th century, bought in Italy by John Cecil, 5th Earl of Exeter ( –1700), and the 9th Earl (1725–1793). Both visited Italy more than once, bringing back large quantities of art. The Chapel has a large altarpiece by Veronese and his workshop, and two large paintings by Johann Carl Loth, a German painter active in Venice with few works in British collections. There are in total seven works by Luca Giordano, including a self-portrait. In the Pagoda Room, there are portraits of the Cecil family, Elizabeth I, Henry VIII, and Oliver Cromwell. Many delicately painted walls and ceilings of the house were done by Antonio Verrio. The Billiard Room displays six oval portraits of members of the Order of Little Bedlam, the 5th Earl’s drinking club. There are a number of outstanding pieces of furniture and silver, and collections of porcelain, much on display. A new "Treasury" space in the Brewhouse displays annually changing exhibitions highlighting aspects of the collections. Parkland The avenues in the park were all laid out by Capability Brown, paying due respect to pre-existing plantings, some of which were from the 16th century or earlier. Brown also created the park's man-made lake in 1775–80. He discovered a seam of waterproof "blue" clay in the grounds, and was able to enlarge the original nine-acre (36,000 m²) pond to the existing 26-acre (105,000 m²) lake. Its clever design gives the impression of a meandering river. Brown also designed the Lion Bridge at a cost of 1,000 guineas (£1,050) in 1778. Originally, Coade-stone lions were used as ornamentation. After these weathered, the existing stone examples were made by local mason Herbert Gilbert in 1844. Queen Victoria and her husband Prince Albert also planted two trees to commemorate their visit. As well as the annual Burghley Horse Trials, the park plays host to the "Burghley Run" for Stamford School and an annual meet for the Cambridge University Draghounds. Recent developments have included starting a sculpture garden around the old ice house and, in 2007, a "garden of surprises" was created using traditional ideas of water traps, shell grottos and a mirror maze, but in a 21st-century style. The Burghley House trust has commissioned contemporary artwork in the grounds from leading artists. The parkland and gardens of Burghley House are listed Grade II* on the Register of Historic Parks and Gardens. Today The house is a Grade I listed building, with separately Grade I listed north courtyard and gate. The site is open to the public. A number of restoration projects are under way. The Lincolnshire county boundary crosses the park between the town of Stamford and the house. Burghley is located in the ancient Soke of Peterborough, once a part of Northamptonshire but now for ceremonial purposes in Cambridgeshire; for planning and other municipal functions the house is in the Peterborough unitary authority. Filming Burghley House has been featured in several films. Its virtually unaltered Elizabethan façades and a variety of historic interiors make it an ideal location for historical and period movies. Films and television programmes made at Burghley include: * Middlemarch * The Da Vinci Code * Pride & Prejudice * Elizabeth: The Golden Age * BBC Two filmed a 15-part series about Burghley broadcast in the Castle in the Country programmes 2006. * Featured in the 2007 BBC series How We Built Britain * Burghley House was one of fifteen structures featured in the 2010 BBC series Climbing Great Buildings * In 2011 Burghley House featured on the TV programme Royal Upstairs Downstairs. * Housefull 2: The Dirty Dozen Indian Movie 2012 * Antiques Roadshow, Season 20, Episode 18 Lost village The medieval settlement of Burghley, mentioned in Domesday, was abandoned by 1450. Failure to locate its site leads to the supposition that it lay below Burghley House. See also * Burghley Nef, a silver-gilt salt cellar now in the collection of the Victoria and Albert Museum * Cecil House, 16th and 17th century demolished London residences * Theobalds House, second house half-way to London, built by the founder in Hertfordshire Video clips * Pathe newsreel, 1929, Lord Burghley competing at AAA event * Pathe Newsreel, 1966, Queen visits horse trials * Pathe newsreel, 1967, Horse trials External links * Burghley House entry from The DiCamillo Companion to British & Irish Country Houses * Eventful.com: Burghley House page * Horse trials summarised * Panoramic view of house and grounds * Images of England entry for Burghley House * Photos of Burghley House and parklands on geograph Category:Houses completed in 1587 Category:Stamford, England